Carol Danvers
Carol Danvers is a test pilot for the U.S. Air Force who tested aircrafts for Project P.E.G.A.S.U.S.. She absorbed abilities from a prototype Lightspeed engine. She was taken to Hala by Yon-Rogg and given a blood transfusion, joining Starforce where she fought alongside the Kree in their war against the Skrulls. Eventually, Carol became the superheroine known as Captain Marvel. Biography ''Captain Marvel ''To be added ''Avengers: Infinity War As Thanos eliminated half of the universe's population with the power of the Infinity Stones, Nick Fury saw the situation unfolding on Earth as he witnessed Maria Hill and several civilians fade away into dust and quickly grabbed a pager to send out an emergency alert in response. Moments after, Nick himself turned to dust as well, dropping the pager which eventually displayed Carol's symbol, having successfully sent the message to Carol. Avengers: Endgame Carol, on behalf of the Avengers, located the ''Benatar and rescued Tony Stark and Nebula who were nearly out of air. Carol towed the ship back to the New Avengers Facility where she defended her absence as being due to a lot of other planets needing her help that didn't have the protection that Earth did. Carol joined the mission to get the Infinity Stones from Thanos, only to learn that Thanos had already destroyed them to prevent their use again. Five years later, Carol remained in contact with Natasha Romanoff and the remaining Avengers. Carol told them that she was busy helping the rest of the universe that was affected by Thanos and that it could be a very long time before she returned to Earth. During the final battle with Thanos, Carol unexpectedly returned to help, destroying the Sanctuary II which was firing upon the battlefield. Carol battled Thanos for the Nano Gauntlet, but failed to take it from him though her sheer strength forced Thanos to use the Power Stone to defeat her. Tony Stark was able to steal the Stones and use them to destroy Thanos and his army at the cost of his own life. Carol later attended Tony's funeral along with all of his other friends and allies. Character traits In Captain Marvel, Carol is an extremely stubborn and rebellious individual who always wants to prove herself. Due to being told what to do or what her limits are her entire life, she has a tendency to act recklessly when attempting to do something, which often results in accidents. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Human-Kree Hybrid Physiology/Cosmic Enhancement:' Carol's powers are the result of having absorbed the energy of the Space Stone, gaining almost unlimited cosmic powers in the process. This also gave Carol superhuman physical attributes, such as superhuman strength, durability, speed, reflexes, agility, endurance, an accelerated healing factor, longevity, flight, etc. After being found by Yon-Rogg and taken to Hala, Carol was subjected to a Kree blood transfusion by Yon-Rogg himself, which essentially turned her into a Kree-Human hybrid. While restrained by the Inhibitor, Carol could only produce cosmic energy from her hands in the form of photon blasts, but upon destroying the inhibitor she became fully capable to summon this energy at will, when she does she emits the energy as a glowing aura surrounding her which causes her suit, eyes and hair to glow radiantly. **'Superhuman Strength:' Carol possesses far more strength than normal humans and most other Kree; for example, she was able to defeat many Skrulls and Kree with relative ease. After releasing all her cosmic power, Carol became considerably stronger, enough to dominate the Starforce members with almost no effort, as well as hit Yon-Rogg's ship with enough force to knock it down. She was also able to stop a Kree ballistic missile with her bare hands and redirect it to the bombardment released by the Accusers, as well as destroy a Kree warship by punching through its hull at high speeds. Captain Marvel's immense strength allowed her to take the Benatar from outer space to the Avengers' base without any visible effort. During the attack on Thanos' Farm, Carol was able to take down a weakened Thanos and then put him in a headlock that Thanos could not free himself from. During the final battle againts Thanos, Danvers was able to destroy a Sanctaury ship effortlessly and surprise Thanos, bending his leg and landing several powerful punches on Thanos, which caused the Titan to wobble. Captain Marvel also exerted her strength in both arms to stop Thanos and prevent him from snapping his fingers, as well as holding the Stark Gauntlet open with relative ease and even overcoming Thanos and managing to put him on his knees, forced to Thanos pull the Power Stone from the Gauntlet to blast her away. **'Superhuman Durability:' Carol's skin, muscle and bone tissue density is then normal humans and most other Kree's; to the point of making her almost invulnerable. As such, Carol possesses resistance to blunt trauma, falls from high altitudes, energy shots, and large explosions. After releasing all of her cosmic power, she gained the ability to survive in the vacuum of space without her helmet. Carol left completely unharmed after being thrown against several debris due to the explosion of the quantum tunnel. Carol's incredible durability allowed her to resist being thrown away by Thanos and quickly getting up to face the Mad Titan again. During another sequence where Thanos hit Carol with his head directly in the face, she did not flinch and proceeded to confront him. However, she is not completely invulnerable, and getting hit hard by Thanos' fist charged with the energy of the Power Stone was enough to knock her out. **'Superhuman Speed:' Carol possesses far more speed than normal humans and most other Kree; for example, she is able to overwhelm several Skrulls, including Talos, in hand-to-hand combat and easily dodged their wild attacks while landing her own blows as well. While chasing a Skrull through the city of Los Angeles, Carol was able to keep up with the speed of a train to finally get on top of it. She was also able to handle her former Starforce compatriots in combat, easily dodging their attacks. Also, by combining her speed with her flight capacity, she can travel at the speed of light. **'Superhuman Agility:' Carol possesses far more agility, dexterity, balance and body coordination than normal humans and most other Kree. **'Superhuman Reflexes:' Carol possesses far more reflexes than normal humans and most other Kree; for example, she can react to and dodge objects that travel at high speeds, with her dodging many of the blows of the Skrulls and later the members of the Starforce with relative ease and almost effortlessly. Also, while flying, she was able to dodge the gunshots of the Kree warship. **'Superhuman Stamina:' Carol possesses far more stamina than normal humans and most other Kree. As a result, her muscles produce practically no fatigue toxins during physical activity compared to those of humans and most other members of her adoptive race. Her virtually inexhaustible stamina enables her to exert herself at peak capacity for an undefined period of time without tiring at all. **'Accelerated Healing Factor:' Carol is able to regenerate faster and more extensively than normal humans. **'Superhuman Longevity:' Due to her augmentations; Carol Danvers' ages far slower than a normal human. **'Photon Blasts:' Carol can shot photon blasts from his hands, strong enough to pulverize concrete, extremely strong metal objects and send opponents flying several meters into the air with a single shot. Carol was able to use her photon blasts to destroy a balcony where a Skrull was attacking her, to destroy part of a tunnel and to break the roof of the train to enter it. She could also use a beam to knock Talos down in human form, which left him momentarily unconscious. She also used her photon blasts to shoot down and destroy Kree battleships with a single shot, to the point that she managed to destroy the entire fleet commanded by Ronan. She was also able to effortlessly topple Yon-Rogg with a single shot that sent him flying several feet into the air. In addition, Danvers can use energy to increase the damage behind her blows. Currently, Carol seems to prefer to use her photon blasts in her blows during combat. However, she used a photon blast against Thanos, which he blocked with his left hand, which had embedded the Infinity Gauntlet. **'Flight:' While enveloping herself with cosmic energy, Carol can fly, glide and float through the air without outside help. Combined with her speed, she can fly at incredible speed, allowing her to take off into the atmosphere and even outer space and land safely on the planet's surface with ease. She can also maneuver with great precision in any direction, as well as float in one place. She quickly mastered the power of flight to the point where she could fly to the outer edges of the atmosphere in seconds to destroy incoming ships sent by Ronan. Later, when she decided to help the Skrulls to find a new world to inhabit, she was able to fly next to the ship of the Skrulls at the speed of light. Abilities *'Expert Hand-To-Hand Combatant:' As a former U.S. Air Force officer and a former member of the Starforce, Carol is an extremely skilled hand-to-hand combatant. *'Master Pilot:' As a test pilot for Project P.E.G.A.S.U.S., Carol is capable of flying various aircrafts; such as a jet plane. She easily piloted the improved aircraft with the energy of the Space Stone and even held an aerial battle with Yon-Rogg, which demonstrates Danvers' incredible ability to fly. Even when under her Vers persona, Danvers could operate a Quadjet, a vehicle which would have been unfamiliar to a Kree, as if by instinct. Later, she was able to pilot the Quadjet as they headed to Mar-Vell's Laboratory in outer space. She was also able to co-pilot the Benatar, along with Rocket, as they made their way to Thanos' Farm. *'Expert Engineer:' Since returning to Earth, Carol has demonstrated remarkable aptitude with enhancing Earth communications technology; such as a payphone or Nick Fury's pager, into intergalactic communicators. Equipment *'Captain Marvel suit:' Five years after the Decimation, Carol began to wear a new uniform, something similar to the previous one, but with new accessories such as a sash on her belt. Former Equipment *'Starforce suit:' Carol possesses a uniform to use on her missions within Starforce. The uniform had a built-in universal translator that allows its wearer to understand the language of anyone they interact with and be able to speak their language back to them. The uniform also contains a device capable of analyzing and identifying any object placed within it on the uniform's sleeve. The uniform's color scheme can also be customized to suit the user's preference's via a device located on the uniform's sleeve, which Danvers took advantage of when she no longer felt morally comfortable wearing Kree colors. **'Helmet Generation:' The uniform also includes a collapsible helmet that can fit around the wearer's head, and leaves some of Carol's hair exposed in a mohawk. The helmet can generate its own atmosphere and allows the wearer to breathe in the vacuum of space, as well as underwater, where it will give off a blue glow to provide light. The helmet also has the ability to change the color scheme in conjunction with the uniform. *'Photon Inhibitor:' This device was utilized by the Supreme Intelligence to keep Carol's powers in check and ensure she would not lose control of them. The device was able to limit the amount of energy that Carol could emit and even revoke this power entirely. The device could also limit Carol's physical attributes such as her superhuman strength and durability due to the fact that they are directly proportional to how much cosmic energy Carol produces. Carol eventually destroyed the device, unlocking her true potential. Relationships *Maria Rambeau - Best friend. *Monica Rambeau - Friend. *Wendy Lawson/Mar-Vell - Friend and ally; deceased. *Nick Fury - Ally. *Phil Coulson - Ally; deceased. *Goose - Ally. *Skrulls **Talos - Enemy turned ally. *Starforce **Yon-Rogg - Ally and leader turned enemy. **Minn-Erva - Teammate turned enemy; deceased. **Korath - Teammate turned enemy; deceased. **Att-Lass - Teammate turned enemy. **Bron-Char - Teammate turned enemy. *Supreme Intelligence - Ally turned enemy. *Ronan the Accuser - Enemy; deceased. *Thanos - Enemy; deceased. *Thanos (2014 version) - Enemy; deceased. Appearances/Actresses *Marvel Cinematic Universe (4 films) **''Avengers: Infinity War'' (Referenced only) **''Captain Marvel'' (First appearance) - Brie Larson and McKenna Grace (young) **''Avengers: Endgame'' - Brie Larson **''Spider-Man: Far From Home'' (Mentioned only) Behind the scenes *In the comics, Carol Danvers is known as "Ms. Marvel", before going under the alias of "Binary", "Warbird" and finally "Captain Marvel". Trivia *Carol was originally going to appear in Avengers: Infinity War, but was cut from the film. *Carol was intended to appear in Jessica Jones when it was developed for ABC, but the character changed to Trish Walker when it moved to Netflix, due to the changing nature of the Marvel Cinematic Universe and that Danvers would appear in her own film. *In the comics, her full name is "Carol Susan Jane Danvers". *Captain Marvel is the fourth superhero in the Marvel Cinematic Universe whose powers come from an Infinity Stone, following Scarlet Witch, Quicksilver, and Vision. Unlike the other three, hers come from the Space Stone rather than the Mind Stone. *In Avengers: Endgame, Carol sported the iconic short hair and had the sash on her belt. *Carol was never officially given the named Captain Marvel in both Captain Marvel and Avengers: Endgame until she was called Captain Marvel by Peter Parker in Spider-Man: Far From Home. Gallery ''Captain Marvel'' Captain Marvel-1.jpg Carol Danvers.jpg Carol Danvers-1.jpg Mar-vell and Carol.jpg Starforce.jpg Maria Rambeau and Carol Danvers.jpg Promotion, Filming and Concept Art Captain_Marvel_EW_Cover.jpg Captain_Marvel_BCC_Poster.jpg Captain Marvel Dolby Poster.jpg Captain Marvel IMAX Poster.jpg Captain Marvel Real 3D Poster.jpg Captain Marvel Character Poster 01.jpg B-0.jpg See Also *Captain Marvel Category:Captain Marvel characters Category:Avengers characters Category:Special Forces personnel Category:Starforce members Category:Heroes Category:Kree Category:Hybrids Category:Superhumans Category:Characters with Super Strength Category:Characters with Invulnerability Category:Characters with Super Agility Category:Characters with Super Speed Category:Characters with Super Longevity Category:Characters with Flight Category:Characters with Accelerated Healing Factors